Mayday
by Flaws
Summary: He could hear her... Her inner voice was calling out for him that day... 8086 YamamotoHaru


Firstly, I apologize for not uploading any story for Christmas, so this story is to make up for Christmas story and for the upcoming new year in a few hours time. I wish everyone a happy new year and for those who had a bad year this year, would have a great and peaceful year in 2010.

Second, this is the second tragedy story that I've wrote and the best (in my opinion) so far. I believe I would improve more in both plot and writing way as I write more stories.

Third, this song is inspired by a song (also the music video), sung by a Korean group, Brown Eyed Girls. The song is Sign. I absolutely love the song to the extreme. Do listen to it while reading this story, because you'll get the atmosphere and emotions of the story if you do. Of course, that was just a suggestion.

Fourth, as you can see from the genre of this story, it contains tragedy.

Fifth, it's rated K+ due to a few blood/slashing scenes.

I own nothing and enjoy the story. Do review after reading.

* * *

Mayday

_Yamamoto-san..._

The Rain Guardian knelt and placed the lilies beside the gravestone. His fingers traced along with the words.

_Miura Haru_

It's on _that_ day... The day when Miura Haru will be changing her name to _Yamamoto_ Haru. The day when the two of them will be married. The day when they'll be closer. The day when their status would be different for each other.

... And the day when... she died...

_I can't breath, Mayday..._

Dark clouds soon gathered together, rain starts to pour as the Rain Guardian recalled the way she called out for him. Calling out for him so _desperately_...

_I heard you... Your inner voice... You're calling out for me that time..._ The Rain Guardian clenched his fist.

Footsteps could be heard, but Yamamoto ignored it.

_My head hurts, Mayday..._

Soon, a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Yamamoto."

_My heart hurts, Mayday... I don't want to leave you, I don't want to leave with regrets..._

He opened his eyes, turning to the side and look at the Vongola Tenth Boss in the eyes. "Yo, Tsuna. What's up?" He flashed a grin. Tsuna responded his smile with a frown, a sad frown. He wasn't looking into Yamamoto's eyes now, but the grasses. "What's with that face?" He asked after a short moment of silence. "Ah, did Lambo cry after fighting with Gokudera again?" He laughed.

"No..." Tsuna interrupted Yamamoto's laughter.

He knows. He knows why the Tenth is here. He knows why he's making the wrinkles in between his eyebrows whenever he's sad or worried. He knows that the Tenth visits this place everyday unless something very important cropped up. He knows everything. But he pretended not to be aware of anything.

"I'm sorry, Yamamoto..." Tsuna stood up. "It's all my fault... I should have stopped Reborn ten years ago. I should have continue insisting not to let you guys being involved... I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Tsuna."

There's a short moment of silence and awkwardness before Yamamoto continues.

"It's because I didn't make it in time," Yamamoto open up a box, revealing a ring. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto stood under the rain as a flashback came into their minds.

-----

_Haru..._

"Soon, he'll be here soon," the white-haired muttered as he watched the brunette struggled to breath in the glass water tank, taking a marshmallow and bringing it into his mouth with a smirk.

_Yamamoto-san..._ The brunette thought about her fiancé.

"Hang in there, Haru," Yamamoto muttered after slashing two Millefiores. "I'm on my way now."

"Stop!" A bunch of Millefiores surrounded the Rain Guardian.

"Che, I don't have so much time to waste on you guys!" He charged towards the enemies, thrusting his katana into their stomachs, slashing their throats and stabbing their chests.

Blood stains could be seen on his white dress shirt and face. He swung his katana, blood sprinkled onto the floor during the process.

"Yamamoto Takeshi... He's almost here."

_Bang, bang, bang_

The brunette struggled in the tank, knocking the tank again and again at every direction, kicking her legs in the water, as if trying to break the tank.

_Air... I can't breath..._

Yamamoto stopped as he heard a voice.

_Yamamoto-san..._

This voice... He knew who is it. She's calling out for him.

_Please save me..._

"This isn't the right time to stop!" He ran faster than before as the voice kept on calling out for him desperately.

_I can't breath... My chest feel uncomfortable..._

"Soon, little girl. Your boyfriend is on the way to save you now."

_Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc_

He have to hurry. Every second is now every precious to him, each second significant Haru's life. Each second pass, a part of Haru's life will be gone along with the time.

-----

"What's happening? Why aren't both the groom and the bride here yet? They're 40 minutes late!"

People were whispering to each other, asking why isn't there any sign of the groom and bride.

"Juudaime!" The grey-haired ran towards the Tenth and whispered to him something with an anxious look.

"What?!"

"We have to hurry, Sawada-san!" I-Pin panted.

"Hibari-san, will you be able to handle the stuffs here while we're out here?"

Hibari nodded.

"Thanks!"

The brunette, grey-haired and black-haired ran towards the door while everyone whispered louder.

"What's happening? Why is the Tenth running so fast?"

"I'm sorry!" Tsuna apologized and glanced at the purple-haired for barely a second right after they bumped their shoulders against each other and continued running down the stairs.

"Boss..."

"Tsu-kun, where are you going?" The orange-haired asked. "Do you know what's going on here, Chrome-chan?"

Chrome shook her head.

_Something must have happened..._ Chrome thought as Kyoko was muttering to herself about how can Tsuna go away while one of his Guardians will be getting married.

"Please help me pass this to Kyoya, thank you." Chrome pushed a file to Kyoko before catching up with the trio.

"W-Wait, Chrome-chan!"

-----

_My body... is..._

"Haru!" Yamamoto fasten his pace as the voice got weaker and weaker.

_Please don't die!_ The Rain Guardian clenched his katana tighter. _Please don't die._ He pleaded as the surge of crying took over him. He bit his tongue hard, fighting back the tears from falling. Tears that welled in his eyes clouded his vision.

The brunette opened her eyes.

_Yamamoto-san... I can hear his voice..._

Haru knocked the glass hard, trying to get the white-haired man's attention, but he simply ignore her.

"Let me out!" Her voice was blurry because of the water. She coughed soon after that as she breathed in some of the water. She mouthed a name slowly before falling unconscious, the name was none other than...

_'Ya...ma...mo...to...s...an...'_

Soon, he's just a few kilometres away. _Just a few..._

_Please... save..._

It's here, he reached the highest level, the furthest door, where the hostage was. He kicked the door open, breaking it. "Haru!"

_... me..._

"Wait a minute, Yamamoto Takeshi-kun."

"Get out of my way!" He charged forward, thrusting his sword forward, but the white-haired dodged it easily. "Why did you do this, Byakuran?!"

"Why? Hm... I wonder... Why am I doing this?" The white-haired smiled.

This only caused more anger to the Rain Guardian who rarely gets worked up easily. He clenched his katana, hard enough to allow blood to ooze out. He tried to slash his lips, how could he smile? How could he smile when he's hurting his only kin?!

_Ya...mamo...to-san..._

Yamamoto hated that smile, he wanted to cut Byakuran's lips into half, making sure he won't be able to smile ever again.

Though he didn't get to cut his lips, his katana slashed the white-haired's right eye.

Byakuran's left eye widen. Blood oozed out from his eye like a fountain. He got down onto his knees, hand covering his injured eye. "Why you little...!"

Taking this opportunity when his enemy wasn't able to move around easily, Yamamoto ran towards the water tank. "Haru!" He placed his free hand against the glass. She wasn't moving, her face looked pale. The last time she called out for him... The last time she called his name... was with a weak voice...

_No... You can't be... It can't be... You've just fainted that's all! I'll get you out now! Please don't die!_ Yamamoto used the butt of his katana and hit the glass.

_Crack_

The glass cracked, the brunette's eyes moved a little, she struggled a little, kicking her legs in the water furiously, her hands moved around the water. Yamamoto let out a smile of relieve, she's still alive! Yamamoto lift up his katana, preparing to hit the glass again. When he's about to hit the glass with the butt of his katana again, someone caught his arm and stabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast, Vongola Tenth's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi-kun."

"Bya... kuran...!"

The white-haired took out the dagger, blood oozed out even more from Yamamoto's shoulder. "You're going to pay for what you've done to me, Takeshi-kun." Byakuran flashed out a smile but a cold and sadistic look took over soon after. Before the dagger was stabbed into the blackhead's eye, someone caught his wrist. Flame appeared on the hand that caught Byakuran's wrist.

Orange flame... Gloves... Does that mean it's...

"Tsuna!"

"Oi, what are you doing, Yakyuu Baka?! Hurry and get that stupid women out of the tank!" The grey-haired point at Haru, who's floating in the water. "Hurry!" Gokudera lit a few dynamites and threw at Byakuran, hoping that would buy some time.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends!" The Tenth said in a clam yet warningly tone.

Gokudera opened a box. He inserted a dynamite into Flame Arrow, aiming at the white-haired man while his boss was fighting with him. "Che, don't die, stupid women! Today is your big day!" The Storm Guardian muttered as he watch the Rain Guardian catch Haru, preventing her from getting cut from the broken glass while opening another box using this Thunder flame. "Flame Thunder!" He yelled angrily. "People like you should just die!"

"I'll go have a look!" I-Pin ran towards the water tank.

"Boss!" Chrome lit her ring with her flame before releasing her Owl. "Let's go, Mukuro."

-----

_Crack_

Yamamoto hit the glass with his bare fist. "Haru!" Water flowed out of the tank, he quickly grab the brunette's arms, preventing her from falling down as well as getting cut by the broken glasses. Wait a minute... Why isn't she coughing out the water? Why isn't she breathing?

The Rain Guardian intertwined their fingers together, their engagement rings meeting each other.

Her ring... it's cold...

Her fingers... They're icy cold...

Yamamoto shook her a little. "Haru?"

No response.

He shook her a little harder. "Oi, Haru... Answer me..."

No response.

"Yamamoto-san..." I-Pin said sadly, knowing that Haru was... dead...

Haru's pale face was so... cold... Her eyes were closed, her hands were as pale as her face, her brown hair was damp, her top was a little torn, it must be torn while she's struggling, her pants was a little torn too, there's a big scratch on her leg. Yamamoto shook her a little more harder. "Hey Haru, let's go now. We're late for our wedding, people are waiting for us now. Wake up."

No response.

"Oi, Haru. Let's have some cakes after our wedding, then you'll make for me a new baseball attire, alright? Then, we'll watch some baseball matches. Then... Then..." He clenched her shoulder and arm, pulling her cold body closer to his warm one. Blood stained her arm and shirt from Yamamoto's bleeding palm. "Then... we'll go to Seoul for our honeymoon. I'll buy you lots of cakes, fabrics for your clothes-making and clothes that you want. Whatever you want I'll get it for you, so will you please wake up now?"

No response.

"Che, she ignored me again..." Yamamoto laughed in between sobs while talking to I-Pin. "Hey, Haru... Don't be so cold towards me." Tears fell onto her cheeks. "What did I do wrong again this time?" I-Pin stared at the wet floor, the water has the reflection of the blackhead and his wife-to-be. "I promise I won't make you angry anymore! So please wake up! Open your eyes even if it's only for this once!" Yamamoto shook her furiously.

"Yamamoto-san! Please calm down!"

Yamamoto brushed his fingers against her cheek, his blood made stains on her cold, pale skin. She's no longer around... Not anymore.

"HARU!" His voice echoed through the whole building.

-----

"Isn't that... Haru's ring?"

"Yeah, it is..." Yamamoto closed the box. "I'll keep this for now and until the day I meet her, I'll put this into her finger again."

"Yamamoto..."

The blackhead looked up, the rain is still pouring. "Why is the sky still weeping?"

Tsuna's eyes widen as he understood what Yamamoto meant. "Yamamoto..."

"It's not your fault, Tsuna. Really, it isn't." Yamamoto turned around. Tsuna pretended not to see the tears that was streaming down Yamamoto's cheeks and act as if he thinks it's the rain. "I've never blamed you. Not even once."

"But--"

"If you're doing these on purpose, you wouldn't risk your life and fought Byakuran on that day, right?" Yamamoto stood up and walk toward Tsuna. "Thanks for defeating Byakuran for Haru."

Yamamoto walked and knelt down in front of the gravestone again. Tracing her name once again. "See you in some other day, Haru." After a long moment of silence, the Rain Guardian closed his eyes and muttered, _"I love you."_

After a short moment of silence, he heard a familiar voice...

_I love you too, Yamamoto-san._

He shot his eyes open and look at Haru's picture which is on the gravestone. "Haru... Is that... you?"

Soon after - even though Haru's ring was in the box - both of the rings were sparkling beautifully once the rain stopped and the sun appeared, bathing the grasses and the two Mafiosos with its light and warmth.

"It's warm... The sunlight..." Yamamoto muttered with a smile.

"Yeah... It is, isn't it?" Tsuna tilt his head. "Rest in peace, Haru." He bowed a little.

With a final glance of the gravestone, Yamamoto walked towards Tsuna with a grin. "Now, shall we have some sushis?" He placed an arm around Tsuna's shoulder in a friendly way.

_Rest in peace, Haru._

"Why all of a sudden--"

"C'mon, Tsuna! Don't be so serious all the time!" He smacked Tsuna's back in a friendly way.

Tsuna managed to balanced himself after being smacked. Yamamoto laughed at the sight of it. Tsuna soon joined in.

"That's right! It's this face!" Yamamoto pointed at Tsuna's happy look.

"E-Eh?"

"It's this face," he paused. "Ever since you made wrinkles in between here," he poked the area in between his eyebrows. "Everyone did the same." Yamamoto let out a smile. "You have to keep on smiling, Tsuna."

Tsuna widen his eyes. "Every... one... did the same... too?"

Yamamoto nodded.

"You have to keep smiling, Tsuna." He paused. "The Vongola Family needs you."

After a short moment of silence, the Tenth nodded his head. "I will. And you too, Yamamoto. Keep on smiling."

"I will," he flashed out a grin, Tsuna joined in soon after him. "Now, let's have some sushis, shall we?" Yamamoto placed an arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

* * *

Uh... I hope I didn't ruin the plot or the sad/angst moment.

And the "Why is the sky still weeping?" part, the 'sky' refers to Tsuna, as he is the Guardian of Sky. Yamamoto is asking why Tsuna is still weeping silently and blaming himself when it's not his fault for Haru's death. And Yamamoto was crying in the rain as he thinks it's his fault for not being able to save Haru in time.

And the "I'll keep this for now and until the day I meet her, I'll put this into her finger again." part, it meant that Yamamoto believes that he would meet Haru when he die and he would put the ring into Haru's finger once again.

I apologize if there's any grammar errors.


End file.
